Sanji's New Family
by ocean-view-luffy
Summary: When Sanji tries to quit smoking, Luffy takes him under his wing. But will Zoro agree with Luffy's new attention towards Sanji? ZoLu.


**I think that it's time that Zoro and Luffy take care of someone. In this case, Sanji. Yeah- Zoro is gonna be pissed off. **

**Zoro: Damn right I'm gonna be pissed off!**

**Luffy: Awe come on Zoro, it won't be that bad. **

**Zoro: Ok, but if he soils himself, or wants to take a bath, you take care of it. **

Luffy was walking along the deck of the Thousand Sunny when he heard the sound of gentle sobbing.

"Sanji" he said, gazing upon the blonde. He was a mess. Hair was un combed, shirt wrinkled, tie crooked, pants ripped. His eyes looked bloodshot.

"Luffy- go away." he said, running his hand through hid untidy hair. Luffy sat next to Sanji. "What's wrong? Do you feel ok?" he asked.

The cook sniffled sadly. "Luffy, I'm just trying to quit smoking. It's annoying the hell outta me." he said. Luffy put a hand on Sanji's shoulder.

"Why are you trying to quit?" he asked innocently. Sanji wrung his hands together. "Um- my mom came down with cancer, and she wants me to stop."

Luffy motioned for Sanji to stay right there. The captain ran over to Zoro. "Zoro! Sanji's not feeling well." he said, waking Zoro up.

"Huh, oh good." the swordsman mumbled. Luffy's eye became serious. "No! He needs our help." Luffy whined.

Zoro sat up. "I hope you're not thinking that we're gonna take care of him." he growled. Luffy rested his chin of Zoro's knees, giving him his best puppy eyes.

Zoro tried not to look into the captain's eyes. But the puppy eyes have a certain power. "Oh ok. But don't expect me to love and nurture him, cause it ain't happening." he growled. The energetic captain pulled him towards Sanji.

"Ugh, why are you here Marimo!" Sanji growled. Luffy smiled. "We're gonna help you." the raven haired boy chirped. Zoro rolled his eyes. "Yeah, woo-hoo." he said sarcastically.

Sanji sniffled. "Oi, I don't need your help." he moaned. Luffy outstretched his arms, wrapping them tightly around the cook. "Ooh, I think someone needs a hug. You feel better Sanji." he said, rocking the cook back and fourth.

Sanji rested his head on Luffy, he could practically see steam coming out of the green haired teen's ears.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That day, Luffy treated Sanji as if he were his child. He played with him, and Sanji felt like Luffy was actually his family.

"Open wide Sanji." Luffy said, shoving a spoonful of apple sauce into Sanji's mouth. Zoro sat in the corner, glaring at the cook. "I hope you're happy dartboard. Just don't come on to him." he warned.

Luffy ruffled the cook's hair. Sanji was sitting down on a chair, which Luffy cushioned with three pillows, elevating Sanji.

Zoro eyed the cook. Sanji had become... childish. Not the cute Luffy childish. The new born, everything-must-be-done-for-him childish. It made Zoro sick. And worst of all it was Luffy who had to tend to him.

Luffy checked the watch Sanji had on his wrist. "Oh. Bath time, come on sugarplum." Luffy cooed, picking up Sanji.

Zoro blocked the door. "Woah! He can do that himself. " the swordsman protested. Luffy rubbed Sanji's back, making him give a tiny moan.

"Awe , but Zoro. He's helpless... just look at him!" Luffy begged.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Luffy, how long are we going to help him. I want to spend time alone with you, without having to carry the helpless wonder along."

Luffy stepped into the bathroom. "Fine Zoro. Wait out here! I'll be out in a while, just stay here."

Zoro sat outside the bathroom door, listening to Luffy wash down Sanji.

"Ok- hold still. Sanji hold still." Luffy said as splashing sounds were heard. "Not funny Sanji. Don't make me bring Zoro in here, he'll beat you." Luffy said sternly.

Zoro almost fell backwards as Luffy unlocked the bathroom door. "Zoro, he's not holding still. Can you come in and keep him in one place?" he asked. Zoro sighed, and walked into the cold tile bathroom.

The cook was playing in the bubbles. "Ok Sanji, hold still while Luffy gives you a bath." Zoro said, pushing the cook's back against the tub.

Sanji moaned. "No... wanna play. I wanna play." he whined. Luffy looked around, and picked up a bright yellow duck. "Look Sanji! Squeaky! " the captain chirped. Sanji was immediately entranced by the duck.

"Squeaky... heh" he giggled. Luffy handed Zoro the duck. "Play with him , Zoro" Luffy cheered.

That was the last thing Zoro wanted to do. Play with Sanji, just revolting. But it was for Luffy, so he must.

'Ok Sanji, try to get the duck. Squeak, squeak." he said, letting the duck hover over Sanji's head. Sanji reached up. "Duck. I want duck!" he stammered. Zoro laughed. 'That's right, duck." he chuckled.

Luffy smiled as he watched Zoro drop the duck onto the blonde's face, making the duck emit a loud squeak before it hit the water.

The water was being drained from the tub, and Luffy was drying off Sanji. "Aren't you a good boy."

Zoro dried off Sanji's hair, and watched Luffy dress his crew mate.

"You're not thinking of adopting are you. Cause I'm not the type of person who will go sensitive cause some kid scraped it's knee." he questioned.

The boy smiled. "One day. After I become the pirate king, and you become the best swordsman." he said, finishing his chore with Sanji.

Luffy picked up the tired 21 year old, which scared the hell out of Zoro. The first mate watched as Luffy lay Sanji into his hammock. The blonde opened his eyes.

"Mmm, Luffy?" he asked. Luffy patted Sanji's head. "Good night Sanji. Feel better."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro was glad that Sanji fell asleep.

He could finally hold Luffy without hearing the cook shout the ever so annoying _oooooooohhhhh. _. Luffy snuggled up to Zoro. "He's really improved. Not a cigarette all day." Luffy marveled.

Zoro kissed Luffy on his cheek. 'Only you could do that." he laughed. There was a short, sniffling sound from Sanji.

"No, no, it's my turn to be with you!" Zoro said, trying not to let the captain tend to Sanji. Luffy looked tired. "No- I need to ..help him." he mumbled, almost falling over.

Zoro placed Luffy in the hammock. "No, I'll take care of him." he said. He approached the figure, who was tossing under the covers.

"Sanji. Come on. It's late, go to sleep." Zoro complained. Sanji looked disappointed that Luffy wasn't there.

"Where's Luffy?" he asked. Zoro sighed. "Sleeping"

Sanji looked up at Zoro. "Can you read me a story?" he asked. Zoro nodded, and found a book.

"Er- once upon a time there was a prince, he saved a princess and they lived happily ever after." Zoro said ,skimming the pages.

Sanji looked up at Zoro. " Was the princess Nami- swan?" he asked. Zoro threw the book onto the hammock.

"Sure, whatever gets you through the night."

Zoro was about to leave when a hand grabbed his shirt.

"Zoro, tell no one, but I'm really grateful that you went along and helped me. I know how much you hate me, and I'm sorry I drew you away from Luffy time" he confessed.

The swordsman patted Sanji on the head. "Ok, now go to sleep or I'll tell Nami you're a homo."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sanji had an announcement.

'I'm now smoke free!" he exclaimed. Throwing his pack of cigarettes out to sea.

Nami clapped her hands. "Great!"

Chopper looked concerned. "I know you Sanji, your going to get hooked on something else.' he droned.

Usopp looked at Sanji.

"Hey, why are you eating that cherry lollipop?"

**Ooh, can you say 4kids? Sanji is in for it! Please review.**


End file.
